The invention generally relates to visually detectable warning devices, and more particularly to a visually detectable warning device particularly suited for use by cyclists in attracting the attention of others, such as motorists and the like, during hours of darkness.
Recently, there has been an upsurge in interest in various programs designed to enhance physical fitness. This, in turn, has lead to an increased usage of bicycles as a mode of conveyance. Consequently, there has been placed on the streets and highways greater numbers of bicycles, which, inherently, tend to increase the risk of collision between motorists and cyclists.
A typical warning device currently employed by cyclists in attracting the attention of motorists includes a flexible staff, adapted to be connected at its base to the rear axle of the bicycle, having a pennant of a brilliant hue connected at the uppermost end thereof. Of course, motion of a bicycle, having such a device mounted thereon, imparts a waving motion to the pennant for purposes of attracting the attention of motorists in the vicinity of cyclists using the device. While such devices have enjoyed substantial success, the effectiveness thereof tends to be limited to the daylight hours, since the pennants are not readily detectable during hours of darkness.
Of course, the use of reflectors and battery-powered lamps mounted on a bicycle for purposes of enhancing detection, as well as enhancing the visibility of the cyclist, is notoriously old. Unfortunately, the lamps usually are directed forwardly from the bicycle upon which they are mounted and often are insufficient for attracting the attention of motorists. Reflectors are subject to similar deficiencies. As a consequence, the likelihood that cyclists will remain undetected by a motorist, even though equipped with reflectors and battery-powered lamps affixed to the bicycle, remains substantially great.
It should be readily apparent that there currently exists a need for a visually detectable warning device particularly suited for use by cyclists in attracting the attention of motorists during the hours of darkness, and it is, therefore, the general purpose of the instant invention to provide a visually detectable warning device which is particularly suited for use by cyclists in attracting the attention of others, such as motorists and the like, during hours of darkness.